


A fatherly image

by sopheria



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: Bashir looks good in a beard and Garak wants to indulge in certain fantasies that go along with the new image the Good Dr. projects.





	

What is it about an expertly trimmed beard in a prim white coat that makes Garak feel weak in the knees? He can't say, but when he walks into the good Dr's office he cannot help but to stare at the culmination of several very interesting fantasies.

"My aren't you the spitting image of a stern fatherly figure." He demures of the tired face and gets a scowl in return.

"Come here Garak." The tired voice commands of him and Garak finds his shoulders squaring and walking almost as if he is a recruit again towards the steely eyes. Dr. Bashir turns him towards the door and bends him over his knee. After the lock is engaged Dr.Bashir proceeds to beat sense into Garak's bottom. It's humiliating, and exhilarating. Every time the flat of the Dr's hand comes down on him Garak feels a piece of him submit further.

"You've done some things lately that must be punished futher. How did I raise such a ruthless son?" Saying it like that makes Garak struggle to keep his cock in it's sheath. Not yet he tells his body, they haven't even begun. Garak is then draped over the Dr.'s desk and he can hear the rattle of the belt coming off. It sends a shiver of fear up his spine, but he can stop this anytime. No one is going to beat him and leave him alone. The belt hits his buttocks and his thighs in a 8 measure earth tonal beat. Dr. Bashir's chiding is refreshingly brutal and Garak is called all sort of names until he breathlessly begins to beg for forgiveness, clinging to the desk. The belt doesn't hurt, not really-this is a game, but he wants more.

The cold shock of lubrication means they've been at this for a while, and the slide of..of father's cock touches him just right. His father has chided him, beat him and is fucking him into the desk. It feels good to think of it like that.

"Please father, I apologize." He whispers and Dr.Bashir's lazy strokes press deeper inside of him.

"What are you feeling sorry now, after your blatant disrespect of your father? What have you to say?"

"I won't talk to you out of turn again father? I won't embarrass you in public anymore. I apologize father." luckily it's the middle of the night in the holosuites or they'd be in danger of getting caught by any number of people. The thought of being caught being punished makes his cock jump.

"Parts of you seem to be enjoying this punishment Garak. What a dutiful son to be so remorseful. I'll let you off easy this time. You've been punished enough."

Dr.Bashir leans over and pistons inside Garak, his beard scraping against Garak's exposed back, and when Garak makes too much noise, he straighted and smacks Garak's ass as they fuck in time with his thrusts. Garak apologizes until his voice goes hoarse, orgasming over an apology.

The Dr. is very talented with aftercare, gently holding Garak close after cleaning him.

"Thank you for indulging me" Garak says after a long companionable silence.

"I quite liked your submissive side. I didn't think you'd like the beard that much" The Dr. strokes his beard contemplatively and Garak kisses him quiet. 

"Keep it, you never know when it'll come in handy again."


End file.
